Pokeable
by SailorCreative
Summary: Some people are just so pokeable, y’know? Sometimes you just can’t help yourself. Poke. Poke. Poke. See what I mean? It’s so addicting. I think I'll never stop... YomixTomo. R
1. Disappear, Dearest Tomo!

**. Disclaimer .** I do not own Azumanga. I'm just using the characters. However, this story I've created for them is totally mine. If anyone says otherwise, I shall smite thee!! – Love forever, me.

**Poke-able**

**Chapter 1**

**Disappear, Dearest Tomo!**

_By Sailor Creative  
(Revised May 5__th__, 2008)_

Golden beams of sunlight filtered through the room. Her eyes flickered open as she adjusted to the light peering through her window. Was it morning already? She was rudely answered by the howling screech by her bedside. Without hesitation, her hand reached for the noisy contraption and silenced it. The girl sighed and forced herself to sit up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Last night, her friend had kept her up through the wee hours with her insane prattling and whatnot. How was it possible for her to be so distracting, especially when she was trying to do her homework? She shook her head and sought out her glasses. She was completely blind without them.

"At least it's not Monday anymore," she mused in an uninterested tone.

After getting dressed for school, she picked up her bag that she left on the desk next to her computer. "She left it on all night?"

She starred at the machine for a little while somewhat annoyed before shutting it off. _'I just hope she didn't destroy it with a virus or something. Knowing Tomo though….'_

Her thoughts trailed off to Tomo's behavior lately. Ever since they've been in junior high she had been acting so strange. It was just the little things though. Things that most people wouldn't notice, but they've been friends since grade school. Of course she was bound to see the difference.

'_Maybe Tomo was growing up?'_

She dismissed the thought. "Yeah, right,"

Without further notice, the girl left her house without eating breakfast and started her brief walk to school. It was only a few blocks on the way after all. On her way to school, she would often pass Tomo's house wondering if she should wake her up or not. However, from past experiences she's learned that trying to wake up the wildcat was never a good idea…

While she continued her brisk walk to school she watched many other high school girls walk past her in the opposite direction. She used to hang out with a few of them in middle school, but they had gone their separate ways. Well, everyone except Tomo that is.

'_I wonder why she followed me here anyway….?'_ She pondered for the millionth time. Her soft brown eyes drank in the clear blue skies.

"WHAT'S THE STORY MORNING GLORY?!"

The spectacled girl cringed for a moment and braced herself. As if on cue, the owner of the voice jumped onto her back.

"Thought you could lose me, huh Yomi? Huh? Huh?" the girl chimed over and over. Her arms and legs wrapped around the taller girl's waist and neck. Yomi staggered backwards with the sudden weight placed upon her back.

"_Are you trying to kill me?!"_ she croaked. Tomo laughed as she loosened her grip, "Yeah whatever." She snuggled her face into the small of Yomi's back. "Just carry me to school, won't ya _thunder-thighs_?"

Yomi stopped in her tracks and grabbed Tomo's hands. She pried the girl from her body and forcefully dropped her to the ground all in one instant and stomped off muttering numerous obscenities.

The shorter girl blinked as she sat there on the ground and watched her leave. "What was _that _all about?"

Tomo stood up and dusted herself off and skipped after her. "Wait for meeeee!"

She waved her arms frantically as she followed her friend. "I was only kidding," she wined, nearly out of breath.

Yomi didn't say anything.

'_Uh oh.'_ Tomo gulped.

"Yomi… don't!" she begged, tugging on Yomi's sleeves.

The spectacled girl continued walking, not speaking another word, even when they got into the classroom. Tomo persistently badgered Yomi until she was literally blue in the face.

"_Fine!_ Be that way!" Tomo shouted at last.

She turned to Kagura, "Hey small brains!"

She waved cheerfully at the athlete who glared back at her.

"Hey small boobs," Kagura chimed right back. Tomo had a blank expression on her face,

"Well that was uncalled for."

"Who's callin' who now?"

Tomo recognized Osaka right away as she breached the doorway. "Oh nothing, nothing. Kagura was just _complimenting_ me is all…"

Yomi rolled her eyes and set up her notebooks. _'I can't believe her sometimes….'_

Before another heated debate between the numb-nuts could begin, the bell rang letting them know that class was about to begin. Yukari was early for once, but she was clearly sleeping on her desk.

Tomo grinned and looked at Yomi's back and stretched out her hands and finger.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke, poke, poke.

She paused for a moment.

"…"

Poke.

"Damnit Tomo!"

She knew the final jab would do the trick.

The girl spun around in her seat. Her soft, long brown hair followed this sweeping motion against her back. "Will you stop poking me?!" she whispered angrily. Her eyes narrowed at the girl behind her. Not just any girl though, no… Her best friend of all things was doing this to her.

Tomo just grinned. "Aw, why not Yomi?" Her lips pursed together, pouting in protest. Her eyes smiled back cheerfully.

'_At least she's talking to me now…' _she thought to herself.

"It's annoying, damnit!" Yomi turned around and tried her best to ignore her friend. It was the same routine every day. Tomo would always have to find a new way just to annoy her.

"But Yomi…" she whined as her fingers reached out for her again. "You're just so…."

She poked her again.

"Poke-able, y'know?"

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by the sound of Yomi's pencil snapping.

"That's it!"

The older girl twisted her body at the torso reaching for her short-haired friend. Tomo just giggled as she titled her chair back to get away.

"Can't get me! Can't get me!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out and waving her hands wildly in the air.

Yomi glared at her, if only but a moment.

"You… You brat!"

Without a second thought, Yomi jumped out of her seat to "punish" Tomo. She was too late; however, seeing as Tomo had already met the floor in a most painful encounter.

Fat tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. Her head had just smacked against the desk behind her, and her body had been forced into an awkward position on the floor.

"OWIEOWIEOWIEOWIEOWEE!!"

The brunette screamed as if someone had run her through with a sword. Holding her head in her hands, the teen bawled shamelessly as she kicked her legs high in the air. Yomi couldn't help but get a glimpse of Tomo's cotton white panties in the process.

Yomi looked away in disbelief, trying to push the image out of her mind. Why did she even look there? Her cheeks burned with her embarrassment of the entire thing.

'_It's not like I wanted to look or anything…'_

Chiyo-chan looked back, her eyes innocently taking in the scene. Sakaki was in her own world, and Kagura laughed insanely in the background. Osaka of course, was trying to convince everyone that the squids from Jupiter had clearly attacked Tomo with their "toast ray".

"You're… Y-You're such a child, Tomo."

That was all she managed to say.

Yukari didn't even get up from her desk to shout at them. Their instructor barely mustered the effort to open a lazy eye, "Can you guys, like, shut up or something?" She was clearly hung-over again.

The spectacled one sighed and reluctantly offered her hand to Tomo. "Will you give it a rest, Tomo?" she begged. The smaller girl stopped her persistent wailing and looked back up at her friend.

"Only if you let me copy your notes," she chirped in her obnoxious, higher-than-thou voice as she grabbed the hand before her.

'_How was it that she was able to get over it so quickly?'_

Yomi's eye twitched. "Why don't you do the work yourself for once, you _numb-nut_?" She shrugged and tried to focus on the notes in front of her.

"That's _Queen_ of the Numb-nuts to you Ms. Smarty Pants….. But Yomi, wouldn't you say you… _owe_ it to me?" the girl grinned evilly. Tomo leaned across her own desk and looked over her companion's shoulder.

"For what?" Yomi asked reluctantly. The wild-cat looped her left arm around the girls' neck. She didn't have time for her games right now.

She giggled her response softly into her ear, "For checking me out, you pervert."

Tomo's white undergarments flashed again in her mind which caused Yomi's face to flush with intense heat. She almost resisted the urge to smack her across the back of the head.

Almost.

xxxxxx **Later that day**

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Tomo complained, rubbing the back of her head. It was bad enough that Yomi had already given her the silent treatment, among other things that day.

'_Why is she so… blah today?_' Tomo thought to herself.

Yomi shrugged while noticing the faint blush gracing her own face when she remembered by she hit Tomo in the first place. "Can I just eat my lunch in peace?"

Tomo had already finished her lunch and was steadily working on stealing some of Yomi's. However, it didn't look like she would get away with it today.

"Fine then," she pouted, folding her arms. "I was thinking about showing you this super cool thing though…."

"Not interested."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"Are you suuuure?"

"Positive."

Tomo moved closer to Yomi on the bench outside. "Ah, Yomi… but it's really cool!" Yomi's eye twitched again. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" she asked coldly.

The wildcat was taken aback for just a second-long enough for Yomi to notice the reaction. "O-Of course!" the short-haired girl chirped, "Just give me your sandwich!"

"What? No way!" Yomi protested, keeping it out of Tomo's reach. "I promise not to eat it, I swear!"

"Yeah. I believe that back in middle school, Tomo. I'm not going to fall for it again."

"I swear I won't eat it," she promised, her eyes sparkling. Yomi stared down at her, trying to figure out if this was for real or not. Before she had anymore time to reconsider, the sandwich was promptly swiped from her hand.

"Thanks for trusting me, my dearest Yomi." She stood up and held it high above her head. "Ladies and gentlemen," she announced, "Prepared to be amazed as I, Tomo – Make this sandwich…."

Yomi jumped up, "Nooo!"

"- Disappear!"

In one second Tomo stuffed the entire thing into her mouth and licked her lips in triumph. Yomi's fists shook with unchecked rage. Just as the wildcat was about to swallow the other's lunch, Yomi tackled her. Pieces of bread lodged themselves in the girl's throat, unwilling to move. Tomo kicked her legs and flailed her arms as she struggled for air.

Yomi's hands shook as she watched her friend's face become tinted with a blue color. "Wha-wha-what to I-I DO?!" Yomi panicked and looked for some kind of council around her – but everyone else was in the classrooms eating.

"Ahh!-Tomo don't die!" Yomi pleaded.

She raised Tomo up and started to pat her back, which eventually lead to her pounding it as hard as she could. The wildcat grabbed onto Yomi's collar and coughed violently as the food was released from her throat.

Tomo sucked in a gush of wonderful air that expanded her aching lungs and lay down on the soft grass beneath her. She looked with at Yomi who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you… okay?" she asked.

"….I'm fine!" she insisted through ragged breathes. There was a small lapse of silence as the wind passed through.

"Yomi…."

"Yeah?

"Where you… really worried about me?" the girl asked meekly.

Yomi's heart skipped a beat. "Of course, you numb-nut, why do you ask?"

Tomo just smiled softly. "Oh nothing…."

Yomi opened her mouth to reply-

"…It was just hilarious is all!"

Tomo stood up and dusted the grass off of her bottom. "What do I do? Tomo don't die! I can't live without you my dearest Tomo!" the wildcat mimicked.

'_This is going to be a long year…'_

xxxxxx

**To be continued**….

Yay! My first Azumanga daioh fic (Remix)! I have a lot of ideas planned for it, and I hope you all will enjoy reading my story. I'm sorry that everything started out so slow… I have a lot of things planned for this fiction and I hope that you readers will join me on this ride.

x3 Sincerely, Sailor Creative.

And God said, "Click the little review button below." +


	2. One Condition, Taken Aback

**x.x Disclaimer x.x** I do not own Azumanga. However, this story I've created for these characters is totally mine. If anyone says otherwise, I shall smite thee!! – Love forever, me.

**Poke-able**

**Chapter 2**

**One Condition; Taken Aback**

_By Sailor Creative  
(Revised May 5__th__, 2008)_

The next day came like it always did. Yomi had stayed up most of the night doing homework while Tomo played on her computer, yet again. The two girls were sitting in their seats waiting for the others to show up for class. Like always, Yukari was no-where to be found.

"Why do you always come over just to play on my computer?" Yomi asked seemingly out of no-where.

Tomo blinked as if she just came out of a trance.

"Uh... The answer is _France_!"

Yomi rolled her eyes at Tomo's response, "Class hasn't even started yet."

"Yes, ma'am! England it is!"

"You're not even listening to me, Tomo!"

"Oh… what were you asking me then?"

"Why are you always playing on my computer? You have one at home don't you?" she asked again, somewhat irritated.

"Oh. That. Well, uh, yours is faster. You have DSL and I only have cable…"

"I see. That makes sense I guess."

"Plus if I crash it, it's not mine anyway!" The short-haired brunette laughed insanely as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Ahh… It hurts to laugh!"

"WHAT?! You little ungrateful….!"

"Hi Yomi. Hi small-boobs!"

The two girls looked up and saw Kagura standing there in front of them.

"Yo' small-brains, here to bask in my glory?" Tomo put on that smug, cat-like look of hers.

"Not really, I wanted to talk to Yomi."

Tomo looked between the two of them. "Fine. Do whatever you want. See if I care, because I don't."

"Good," retorted Yomi.

"Fine!" replied Tomo.

"Fine!"

"FINE!!"

"Er… okay." Kagura scratched her head.

Yomi rolled her eyes, "_Anyways,_ what did you want to ask me?" Tomo stuck out her tongue in defiance.

"Oh-Right. I was wondering if you could help me with yesterday's homework. I didn't get the last two problems and I'm really bad at math…It took me forever just to get as far as I did…." The athlete laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sure, no problem."

Kagura pulled her homework out of her schoolbag and handed it to Yomi. "I kinda started it, but the more I tried to do it the more conf-"

"Wait a minute!" Tomo interrupted, standing up all-of-a-sudden. "How come SHE gets to copy your homework and I don't? Huh? Huh? Huh? _Huhuhuh_?"

Tomo continued her chant until she was face-to-face with Yomi. The later twitched and resisted the urge to punch her in the jaw, but settled with pushing her away.

"It's not copying, I'm helping her figure it out. Besides, Kagura actually _attempted_ and completed most of her homework. You don't even _try_ to do it, lame-brain!" The spectacled one replied hotly.

"Honestly Yomi. _Name-calling_?" Tomo flipped her hair, calm as ever. "Mature, real mature, Yomi."

Yomi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "You're the one who _started_ it…"

Tomo looped her arm around the girls' neck. "Now, now Yomi… We mustn't fight in front of the-" Tomo blinked for a couple seconds. Yomi sat there confused for a moment and then smiled.

"I guess you've finally noticed then, eh?" Yomi's smile widened.

"No!" Tomo jumped in mid-air and tried to shield Kagura. "You mustn't look!" Kagura moved the shorter girl out of the way.

"I wanna see…"

"IT'S A TRAP!" the vertically-challenged girl insisted, waving her arms wildly in the air.

"_Ahh_…. "

Yomi flipped her hair and cocked her head to the side. "I got them pierced yesterday."

"No way! How come I didn't notice?" the wildcat declared.

"You were on the computer all night, _remember_?" growled Yomi.

"…Oh."

"They're really pretty Yomi," Kagura commented. Yomi's earrings were simple studs with a light pink heart-shaped diamond.

"I have to keep it in for six weeks so the hole doesn't re-seal," Yomi explained to her. At this time Chiyo-chan had joined the group and Sakaki found her usual place in the back by the window. Tomo listened quietly for once in the background in-between Kagura and Yomi. Before they knew it Osaka and Chihiro had shown up too and joined the conversation. Everybody took turns ogling over Yomi's new studs. Everybody did, except for one.

"Alright, alright already!"

The girls stopped their conversation to find the owner of the voice. Unmistaken-ably it had belonged to their wildcat, high-school girl Tomo. A small, furious blush had crept onto Tomo's cheeks when she had yelled and her small hands were clenched together.

"They're just freaking earrings, who gives a crap _anyway_?"

"It's the squids from Jupiter again, isn't it Tomo?" Osaka asked, with a blank expression permanently etched into her face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Kagura yelled.

"Why are you angry today Ms. Tomo?" inquired the red-headed prodigy.

Tomo shrugged. She looked up into Yomi's hazelnut eyes that were pooling with confusion.

'_I could never stay angry with you for very long….'_

"…_To-"_

"Whatever." She sat down at her seat and pretended to fall asleep with both arms curled underneath to support her head as a pillow. Tomo hadn't expected an army to come to Yomi's rescue as a reaction.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Kagura asked aloud.

"Tomo must be very exhausted," Chiyo-chan remarked.

"Squids from Jupiter-I'm tellin' ya…" the dense one insisted.

Yomi looked behind her at her troubled friend and reached out to her. She looked so frail and delicate curled up in the chair like that….

"...T-"

"_MORNING CLASS_!"

Everyone turned around to greet Ms. Yukari, who was surprisingly cheerful that morning. The teacher stood there for a few seconds, a wide grin apparent on her face.

"You have a pop quiz today!" she announced oh-so cheerfully.

"She must really enjoy this," someone murmured.

"Is today over yet?" No one in particular called out.

Yomi sat and turned around to see that Tomo was still pretending to be asleep. Her hand reached out to move her gently.

'_Umm… Maybe I… should give her some space. She seemed pretty mad at me…'_ Yomi thought weakly. She retracted her hand.

When Yomi had faced the front, Tomo opened one chocolate-colored eye and heaved a quiet sigh.

x.x.x.x.x.x **Later that day**

When school was finally over, Tomo walked home with Yomi after school like they always did. But the two girls didn't say anything to each other. It was weird because Tomo is usually talking non-stop about nothing.

Yomi looked between the road in front of her and her best friend.

'_I wonder what's been bothering her lately?'_ she wondered. '_It's not like her to be so … quiet.' _She chewed on the bottom of her lip.

'_What could I possibly say to her…?'_

"So… ahh… Play any good video games recently?"

"Not really. I haven't gotten anything new in a while," the other girl replied nonchalantly.

"Are you still into fighting games and RPGs?"

"Pretty much. I like one-person shooters sometimes…"

"I see…"

'_Wow… great conversation skills there alright…' _Yomi criticized. What else was there to talk about besides school?

"Hey look, I'm home already," Tomo chirped.

The two companions stopped in front of the house. It was pretty average and well-kept. It looked small on the outside, but it was big enough since Tomo's older brother had moved out and it was just Tomo and her parents now.

"I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at school then, huh?" said the wildcat.

"Hey Tomo…." said Yomi.

"Yes?" said Tomo.

"You know, if anything's bothering you….You can just let me know. You know that right?"

Tomo's eyes drifted away for a moment, and then brightened a second later. "You're so straight-forward. I like that about you Yomi."

She paused.

"But-nothing's bothering me. Why would you think something's wrong? I mean nothing's wrong."

Yomi shook her head and grinned, "Well, you notice these things when you're friends with someone for so long."

"I guess. But I mean, it's nothing, really." Tomo waved her away, "I'm just tired is all."

She turned around to go home. That is, until she felt something tug on her left arm when she attempted to leave.

Tomo stole a glance over her shoulder and held her breath. Yomi's long, delicate fingers wrapped around Tomo's arm and pulled her back. A small blush crept onto the shorter girl's face.

'_Y_..._Yomi…'_

"Uhhh… Ahh…Y-Yomi…?" Tomo could've sworn that her face was very warm and probably becoming pink.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she mumbled, her eyes burning intensely into Tomo's.

Tomo gulped, "Yeah. Totally."

"Really?" said Yomi.

"Ummm… Uhhh…. _R-Reeally_ Really," Tomo replied.

Yomi smiled weakly. "If you need me, you know where to find me, Okay?"

Tomo nodded and shakily placed her hand over Yomi's, "Okay."

'_Yomi is actually… worried about me….' _That thought alone made her feel giddy.

"Are… you going to let go of my hand now?" Yomi asked timidly.

"You have to let go of my arm first, sweet-cheeks," Tomo replied. She mentally smacked herself for holding Yomi's hand for so long.

The spectacled girl released her grip on Tomo's arm and withdrew her hand. They waved goodbye to each other and started walking their separate ways.

"Just admit it Yomi, you can't live without me!" Tomo called out.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"See ya, Yomes!"

"Good-Bye!"

Yomi watched Tomo run down the walkway and into the house. She stood there for a few moments before finally deciding to move on and get home.

'_I hope she'll be alright…'_

Her chocolate-colored orbs wandered up to glance at the sky above her. The sun shared its warmth with her and the clouds were small strains of silver wisps against the azure sky.

"Ahhh… For once I don't have any homework to do tonight," Yomi said aloud to nobody in particular.

Within a few blocks Yomi had already reached her house. It was larger than Tomo's, but that was mostly because Yomi's mom was a pediatrician and could afford it. Yomi thought that so much space was ridiculous since it was just the two of them. Her mother and father had been divorced for seven years now. During the summer, Yomi would visit her father or go on vacations with him in places such as Hokkaido. Even after the divorce, Yomi still kept her father's last name.

As soon as the teen got inside she noticed that her mom still wasn't back from work. "Oh yeah… She said she would be home very late tonight… I guess I can just have some ramen for dinner…"

_Ding dong!_

She turned around. "Coming!"

Yomi ran down the hallway and opened the door to greet her visitor.

"Welcome to the Kir-_Tomo_? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by since you seemed so depressed without me, my dear Yomi." She swung her arms around the taller girl and squeezed tightly. Yomi gently peeled Tomo off of her body.

"What's the _real _reason you're here?"

"Yomi, I'm hurt. I just wanted to spend time with you is all."

"That's not very likely. Didn't you copy your homework from Chiyo-chan today? Oh... Right, you want to use my computer?"

Tomo shrugged, "Fine. I want to use your computer."

"Then why didn't you just go ahead and say so? Sheesh." Yomi closed the door and walked down the hallway to her room.

Tomo hung her head,_ 'Because that's not the reason I wanted to see you…' _

"Are you coming or not?"

"Coming," she yelled back.

After she slipped off her shoes she ran after Yomi and took a left down the hall. Usually Tomo didn't get into her room this way.

"Y'know, I'm still surprised that I can find your room. I usually just go through the window," the teen commented blissfully.

"I know… Remember that one time you left it open and I got sick?"

"Er…" Tomo laughed nervously, "Aww, c'mon, Yomi that was back in _middle-school!_ We're in high-school… You know, fresh leaves and… _what ever..._ You know what I mean."

"Sadly, I do."

Tomo stood at the doorway between Yomi's private bathroom and bedroom. Yomi had already applied the sanitation fluid for her newly pierced ears.

'_Say something nice… C'mon, think…!'_

"Y'know…Your earrings really aren't that ugly..."

Yomi's eyes found Tomo's reflection in the mirror and glared at it.

"_Thanks_," she replied flatly.

'_Swing anda miss.' _Tomo thought to herself.

"…Uh that was supposed to be a compliment?"

"I said thank-you _didn't I_?" said Yomi.

The taller girl turned off the light in the bathroom and stepped out. She then flopped onto the bed and started to fiddle with the stud in her left ear. Tomo leaned against the wall with a content look on her face.

Yomi blushed a little when she noticed the other girl starring, "D-didn't you say that you wanted to use the computer?"

"Well actually, _you're_ the one who said it first."

"It's all yours, if you want it…"

There was a lapse of silence.

"It kind of hurts…" Yomi commented, fiddling with her earring.

"Have you been turning it?" asked Tomo.

"Yeah…" said Yomi.

"You turned it _all the way around_?" asked Tomo.

"Yes, already. Since when have you been an expert anyways? You didn't even notice I had my ears pierced in the first place."

"Since always, and that doesn't even matter right now. Can I take a look at it?"

"No thanks… I'm pretty sure I can-_Ahhhck_!"

In Yomi's attempt to loosen the stud she had pulled it completely out. She sat there horrified, looking at the two tiny parts in her trembling hands.

"Oh no!" she panicked. Yomi tried to put it back in by herself, but she kept stabbing herself instead. Tomo could barely keep herself from giggling.

Yomi's hazelnut eyes shot up at her friend. "Tomo, will you please put it back in for me? I can't see what I'm doing!"

The shorter girl smirked, still giggling.

"_Please_?!" Yomi begged.

Tomo was slightly taken aback by the alarm in Yomi's voice.

"_Please_?" she begged once more.

The gods had finally smiled in Tomo's favor."I'll put it back in under one condition."

"Tomo, you brat! Just put it in - _what if it seals up!?"_

Tomo grinned wolfishly. "If you _really_ want me to put it back in…."

She sat down beside Yomi and whispered into her ear.

"You'll have to _kiss_ me."

Yomi stopped and searched the other girls' eyes with a quizzical look on her face.

"W-What? What did you say?" Her face started to turn pink.

"If you_ really_ want me to put it back in, you'll have to kiss me…

…_On the lips." _said Tomo.

Yomi's face began to fade into a deep scarlet at the thought and had lost her voice.

"_K..kiss…?"_

Her best friend laughed, "Come on Yomes. You know you want me." She winked, playfully.

Yomi's face flushed again with deeper shades of red and hands clutched the small piece of jewelry tighter for dear life. Shivering, Yomi still trying to grasp onto what she was saying to her. Tomo eyed her companion, gauging her reaction.

"Did….. you…..I uhh…" she stammered, trying to find her words.

The two girls looked at each other intently for the longest time. Yomi then glanced down at the stud in her hands and then looked up again at Tomo.

"So what will it be? Are you just going to let your ear seal the hole you paid so much for?" She moved in closer until their legs were touching.

"Um… _I-I_…"

Yomi held her breath and pleaded to Tomo with her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll put it in. _Sheesh._ Honestly, you're no fun Yomi."

Tomo took the two parts and gently pushed it through the tiny hole in her ear. As she pushed the back of the stud earring in place, the older girl trembled when Tomo's humid breath tickled the back of her neck.

Tomo allowed her lips to brush against the bottom of the spectacled girl's earlobe. Yomi shuddered once more and felt a tingling sensation shoot through her arms and legs. A wave of electricity enraptured their senses and goose bumps rose to the surface of their skin.

The older girl turned her head little by little until they were literally nose-to-nose. Very slowly, Tomo tilted her head to the side and gazed sincerely into the other girl's eyes. Without another thought she closed the distance between herself and Yomi. Just as Tomo's lips pressed softly against hers, a warm feeling was lit inside of her chest. On instinct, the short-haired girl's left right hand supported Yomi's neck while the other caressed her jaw.

Taken aback at first, Yomi was about to pull away. Instead she could only whimper and kiss back. Her arms encircled the other girl and pulled her onto her lap, never breaking their kiss. Snuggled up against the other, Tomo kissed her more fiercely and massaged the back of Yomi's neck as she did this.

When their embrace finally ended, the two girls found the need for air as they panted heavily. Their lips were swollen and cherry-colored.

Tomo smiled softly and lightly tugged on a small strand of hair that had fallen in front of Yomi's face.

"…Yomes…" she whispered softly, planting another small kiss on her cheek. By the time it had dawned on Yomi what had just happened.

"…I… had been wanting to tell you something for the longest time…" her voice became quite small at this point.

Yomi cringed, and devoid of all other thoughts she shoved Tomo off of her. Just as the wildcat fell onto the floor her eyes became misty. She rolled to the side and stared at the floor beneath her.

"Tomo…. I… " her voice died in her throat.

Yomi shook her head as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. _'It can't…This can't be happening… It didn't just happen….'_ She repeated in her mind.

The room started to become distorted to Tomo as she walked to the window and opened it. She swung her legs over the ledge and jumped down onto the grass beneath it.

Yomi looked at the window and opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't even move from that spot. Even if she did call for her, Tomo wouldn't have come back anyways.

She kept running and running. She didn't even reclaim her shoes that she left. Although she had poor stamina and her legs were burning, the teen didn't stop until she had reached her house. Almost out of energy, she forced herself over to the window by her room and jumped up onto the ledge before falling in with a noisy thud. Somehow her small frame found its way onto her bed.

'_It feels like… My heart's going... to die…' _

A heavy sob erupted from her chest as she buried her face into the pillow. Her heart throbbed and sagged against her ribcage as she tried to be quiet as possible so her parents wouldn't notice. All the while hot, salty pools of regret and sadness ran down the sides of her face. Every breath she took ensured that more tears and more pain was sure to come.

'_I never should have t-tried…to kiss…her…'_

Tomo desperately tried to stifle another sob as she drew away from her tear-soaked bedding. She hastily attempted to dry her face, but it was useless. The tears simply wouldn't stop.

'_Nothing can ever take it back… And now…! Now…She'll never want to talk to me again…! She probably thinks that I'm a sick pervert…!''_

Her hand covered her heart as if to try to stop it from breaking.

"…_.Yomi…. Hates… me…." _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**To be continued**….

I love cliff-hangers, don't you? _(Actually, I really don't_.) Anyways, I give many thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers so far! I am very grateful and I look forward to reading all of your wonderful comments, ideas, etc.

x3 Love, Me.

And God said, "Click the little review button below." +


	3. Cold, and Distance

**. Disclaimer .** I do not own Azumanga. I'm just using the characters. However, this story I've created for them is totally mine. If anyone says otherwise, I shall smite thee!! – Love forever, me.

**Poke-able**

**Chapter 3**

**Cold, and Distance**

_By Sailor Creative  
(Revised May 5__th__, 2008)_

Tomo couldn't forgive herself for acting on impulse. The way that everything had slowed down, and how everything else in the entire world seemed to fade away… They were so close, and it wasn't like Yomi didn't kiss her back or anything – not to mention how supple her lips were… The flavor of her bubble-gum chapstick… Or how hard the floor was… How cold it was… Her hand reached up to dry her eyes, but they were already too sore from rubbing them so much. She settled with patting them down with a part of her shirt.

"Yomi…." She whispered, trying to accumulate her thoughts.

The brunette turned to her side to face the wall.

'_I should have… asked her first,' _she thought grimly_. 'But… it felt so right. I didn't mean to go overboard it's just…'_ She ran her fingers through her hair and tugged at the ends, _'I… thought about … it for so long and when it happened I guess… '_

She shrugged and rolled onto her other side, stating, "I'm such an _idiot_!"

Her petite, delicate fingers curled up into a ball. She let out a small scream as she pounded her fist into the pillow, accidentally hitting the wall next to her bed in the process. A second later, she regretted doing this, remembering that it was almost midnight. Her eyes studied the wall and was somewhat relived that she hadn't left a mark.

'_Queen of the Numb-nuts strikes again…'_

She closed her eyes as she slowly retracted her fist and laid it over her heart. The scene in Yomi's bedroom replayed itself over and over in her mind. The same emotions flooded her senses as she remembered her heart banging so loudly in her chest: How close their faces were and that tiny voice in the back of her head urging her to make a move to just _'do it already' _still lingered.

'_What…kind of idiot am I?''_ she thought again, bitterly.

When their lips touched, Tomo was the happiest girl alive. Nothing else existed except for them. Her heart leaped out of her throat as she put all of her repressed emotions and passion into a single kiss. She could still recall the scent of roses and Yomi's fingertips tenderly caressing her back.

The warmth that engulfed her earlier that night left. How an everlasting moment could end was still a mystery. But it ended. There was nothing else left to do about it now. When it all came down to it, Yomi had… _rejected_ her.

All those years of wondering, hoping and wishing were over. She would never have to lie in bed through the wee hours contemplating if Yomi felt the same and if she did- what it would be like if they could share their lives together. She wouldn't have any more random excuses just to be by her side. 

Everything must've seemed so obvious now. All the small gestures, her hand lightly brushing against Yomi's and stealing glances at her every chance she got… What could she possibly do now that wouldn't make Yomi hate her even more?

'_Maybe… we could pretend like nothing happened?'_ Tomo chewed on her lower lip. _'No… doing that… would be like throwing all of those feelings away. I wouldn't ever want to give those up… Even… if it means hurting like this…'_

She brought up her already soaked pillow up to her face to subdue the cry that escaped her lips. As soon as her sobs subsided, they were followed by a few violent coughs that wracked her entire body.

'_I need to stop moping like this. This isn't me…'_ she argued with herself, drying the last of her tears.

Tomo soon found that she had become quite exhausted. Besides all the crying, she didn't sleep very well the night before either. She glanced up weakly at the clock sitting above her desk and read that it was almost twelve-thirty now. _'I might as well try to sleep,'_ she thought groggily.

Her hand fumbled for the switch to the light and clicked it off. She then pulled the covers from underneath her and flipped the pillow. As the darkness welcomed her, Tomo found herself stifling a yawn.

' _I'm tired…' _she thought to herself.

Just when she thought that sleep had come to her, there was a small noise just outside of her room. Startled, Tomo tossed the blanket off of her and stood up to see what it was.

"If it's a bunch of_ cats_ out there…" she mumbled groggily.

Before she got a chance to walk over to her window, a shadowy figure had already opened it and attempted to step through. "_Ack_!"

"What the hell?" the wildcat half-whispered. She flicked the lights on. The girl squinted and waited for her eyes to adjust to the blinding light.

Her voice was incredibly tiny when she saw who it was, "Oh… it's you."

There stood the girl in question; Yomi, who was still fully dressed in her uniform. Her eyes were cast down and blood-shot. Her cheeks were flushed too, and her long dark brown hair was tangled with leaves. However, she was apparently stuck in the window.

"Um… do you… want help getting in?" Tomo asked timidly.

Yomi nodded quietly as she continued to press her body through the small opening.

Tomo sucked in her breath as she drew closer to the other girl. She hesitated for a few moments before placing her small hand around Yomi's waist.

"I'm… not trying anything… just so ya know," she assured her. Yomi nodded in understanding.

Without another second to lose she used all of her strength to pull her in as carefully as possible. As soon as Yomi was inside, she noticed that Yomi had been holding something tightly in her hands.

"I… brought this back for you."

She held out the object she was holding. It was Tomo's white sneakers, which she had left at Yomi's house.

"Thanks…I suppose."

Tomo carefully took them from Yomi and placed them next to her bedroom door. Her heart panged painfully just from being in her presence. New tears started to well up inside of their glass prison.

"Is… that all?" the shorter girl asked somewhat tearfully.

'_Please don't let that be all…'_ her heart begged in secret.

"Um… I really… ah…No, it's not," Yomi said. She sat on Tomo's bed and motioned for her to join her. Tomo tensed up at this request, but obeyed and sat on her bed keeping a distance from her friend, or former friend – or whatever they were now.

"Tomo… I'm really sorry about earlier…"

For the first time since she got there, Yomi finally looked Tomo directly in her eyes. She winced when she noticed that Tomo's eyes were as red and swollen as hers were. Yomi also noticed how white and fragile the younger girl looked just now.

Tomo looked away, realizing Yomi's observations, but made no other indication of a reply. Yomi gripped her skirt as she continued on, taking a deep breath. "I… I was really… surprised that you did that…"

Her voice trailed off. To Yomi, she was sounding more ridiculous by the minute. "But… Tomo…I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm really sorry for that…"

The wildcat hadn't moved, but listened intently. Her shoulder twitched and shivered when Yomi's hand placed itself firmly upon it.

"But I…I… I was really surprised…. " She repeated, waiting for Tomo to say something – anything at all, but she was answered with silence once again.

"Happy…I was also really happy… Happy that _you_ had kissed me. That… you were my first kiss." Tomo shot a sympathetic look in her direction, her eyes pooling with reluctant tears and watched as Yomi's face got redder by the minute.

"I was… confused and… I was shocked and happy and then I just shut down or something. At first I jumped into the moment… But then…I was scared and I hurt you, and I'm really sorry…! The truth is… Tomo.. I… I think that I might really like you too….In that way." Yomi released her grip on her skirt and looked up to Tomo, waiting for her answer.

"Yomi…" she began quietly as she fidgeted with her pajamas. "You… don't have to do this for me. It's okay."

"What… do you mean?" Yomi asked with a quizzical look evident on her face.

"I mean that… You don't have to pretend to like me just because I like you!... I.. just don't like you… I… really…" Tomo's face flushed with color. Just as she was about to sob she was cut off by Yomi's lips being pressed against hers.

Tomo formed an 'o' with her lips as the older girl pressed firmly against her mouth to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders.

Tomo gasped, "Yomes…" She couldn't resist the scent of roses that accompanied Yomi and kissed her back. When Yomi finally pulled away, fear clenched her heart.

'_What if… she pushes me away again?' _

Yomi gazed deeply into Tomo's chestnut-colored eyes. "Tomo… I thought about this for a long time tonight… That's why it took me so long to come back… To come back to you," she told her sincerely.

"…Are you sure… that this is what you want?" she asked doubtfully.

Yomi nodded, "I'm not completely sure, yet. But...When I kissed you then, it felt wrong. But, it also felt… right."

The older girl leaned in and captured Tomo's soft, pink lips in another kiss. Yomi then turned her body so that the smaller girl was underneath her as she stroked her hair and ran her fingers along Tomo's collarbone. Tomo's chest burned once more as she welcomed the other's advances and pulled her down to press their bodies together.

When one kiss had ended, another started in its place. The entire time, their long slender hands explored the other's arms, legs and necks. Everywhere their fingers touched a spark of electricity made them shiver and hunger for more of the same. Unfortunately, their last kiss ended in a nose-to-nose collision. Yomi rolled over as she rubbed her nose.

Tomo of course turned to her side and pulled Yomi back to her and buried her face into Yomi's shoulder. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" the spectacled one inquired. She blushed when she finally noticed how damp the two of them were, and being compressed together like they were didn't exactly help – not that she minded.

"Yeah… As long as I don't wake up and find out that this was all a cool New Year's dream," she replied, giggling softly. She lifted up her head and placed a quick peck on Yomi's lips.

"Tomo… I'm still really sorry about everything," she said once again, her eyes full of worry. Tomo laughed.

"C'mon Yomes… You know I have a short attention span. I'm over it and so should you." She winked playfully. "Besides… it was all worth it when you and your hippo-hips got caught in the window!"

Yomi glared, but only for a second. "Alright. I deserve that one for being so rude to you earlier." Her fingers rubbed Tomo's right ear between her thumb and index finger. "But … try to be a little more… Just don't call me names so much anymore, okay?" she requested.

"I dunno…" she began. Yomi caught the hint and kissed her once more, which was followed by a succession of a few more soft, awkward kisses and a few rounds of tickling until the wildcat finally surrendered.

Tomo sighed, "If you insist."

"Thank you."

"Ah… All in a day's work. It's nothing really…"

Yomi smiled. "Are you really sure it's alright?"

The other girl beamed, "Of course it is! Especially since you're my girlfriend now!"

She giggled and started tickling her in all the right places. Being friends for so long meant learning just where the girl was ticklish. Yomi kicked her legs in the air in protest as she laughed, trying to evade Tomo's attack.

"_Okay, okay._ I believe you, I believe you," she told her breathlessly. The wildcat grinned and squeezed her tight.

"Good then." Tomo stretched and attempted to stifle a yawn. The girl raised a lazy eye to glance at the clock on her nightstand.

"Wow, it's almost two-thirty!" she gasped before yawning. Yomi nodded, "We better get some sleep, we're going to need our rest."

"What are you, my mom?" Tomo joked.

"Don't be cross with me," Yomi warned. Tomo giggled and poked Yomi in the ribs. "Did you know that you're just so… _poke-able_?"

"Didn't you already tell me that?" she shook her head, "Well, that explains why you were poking me so much..."

"Did I really make you that angry?"

"Well…" she paused thoughtfully, "_Yes_ and _no_…"

Tomo poked her in the side, "Doesn't matter. I get to poke you as much as I want now."

"Who says?"

"Me! Queen of the Numb-nuts," she decreed proudly, lifting her chin into the air with her eyes closed. She had that smug look of hers again.

Yomi couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, whatever. I really have to get going though…" She sighed. "Awww why?" she asked.

"My mom will probably be home soon. She'd be worried if she came home and I wasn't in my room sleeping. Plus, I think your parents would be surprised to find me in your bed…" Her voice trailed off.

"If you really have to… fine. But promise to wake me up in the morning tomorrow. Okay? You never do that anymore…"

"That's because you're too hard to wake up. You almost killed me one time."

"Almost, dear Yomi. Almost."

Yomi sighed. If she didn't know better, Tomo planned to argue with her all night just to keep her there.

"I promise to wake you up tomorrow," she agreed, standing up. The shorter one sighed and stood up beside her. Her heart was beating against her rib-cage once more.

"Alright," she whispered. Her arms wrapped themselves around Yomi's neck and brought her down into one last kiss as the other pulled her close into her embrace. As tempting as it was to stay there forever, she knew she had to leave eventually.

"C'mon, I'll tuck you into bed."

"Wow, now you're _really_ starting to sound like my mom."

"Oh hush up you. You're such a handful."

Tomo giggled, but obliged. She lied down on her bed and watched Yomi bend over and pick up the blanket that had been forgotten on the floor. When the blanket had been pulled up to her chin, Yomi ruffled her girlfriend's hair and gave her a quick kiss. "Now go to bed, sleepy-head."

Tomo yawned, "Alrighty then. Nighty-night Yomi… "

Yomi clicked off the light in Tomo's room and carefully began to exit the room via the window. Just before she left, Tomo turned to her side and looked up at Yomi,

"Goodnight, Yomes."

Yomi smiled.

"Goodnight…"

x.x.x **The Next Day**

Yomi woke up and looked around her room. It was about ten minutes before she was supposed to get up. She blinked hard, trying to regain conscious thought.

'_Did all of that… really happened?'_ she asked herself. Her hand found her glasses and put them on before turning off the alarm.

When she got home last night, her mother still wasn't home, so it wasn't that big of a deal that she left. As soon as she got to her bed, she was out like a light. Even though the event happened just a few hours ago, it was like it had just happened.

'_Mm… I better get up,'_ she told herself.

Yomi got dressed, cleaned and rotated her earrings before walking out into the kitchen. On her way ,she peeked into her mother's room and found that she was sleeping soundly. Carefully, she raided the fridge and pulled out a banana and made herself some cereal.

Normally Yomi didn't eat breakfast, but she needed some extra energy today to make up for the lack of sleep. She blushed_. _As she began to ate, her thoughts started to swirl around Tomo again.

'_I wonder… If things are going to be different between us now?...'_ Her stomach curled up into a tight knot. _'What if things get awkward or something?' _She bit her lip. _'What if… Tomo isn't the same anymore?'_

Her long fingers tightened their grip around the silver spoon_, 'What if things… don't work out? I'm not even sure how I feel about her just yet… I want to… but then…' _Yomi looked up from her food and noticed that it was about time that she started walking to school.

She sighed,_ 'I should stop being so negative…'_

After she cleaned up the kitchen, Yomi grabbed her schoolbag and walked out the door. The sun was warm and bright again like it was yesterday morning. For some reason, it seemed more pleasant than any other day.

Scenes from last night flooded into Yomi's memories as she recalled it. Her heart fluttered and skipped as she brought her fingers to her lips. _'We did… We really kissed… and…'_

She shook her head._ 'Get it together Yomi…' _Yomi pursed her lips together as she neared Tomo's house. As she walked up the sidewalk, her ears picked up the sound of a few doors slamming within the household.

'_What on earth could that be?'_ she wondered.

The din died away for only a moment until the front door swung open as Tomo jumped out with a huge, smug grin on her face. The door slammed, and the wildcat was already half-way down the driveway.

"Yoommmi!" the girl squealed.

Yomi smirked as she watched her run and skip to where she was standing. Everything pretty much… Seemed to be normal.

"Hey Tomo," she replied coolly, biting her lower lip.

Tomo's low stamina had quickly given out at this point as she staggered over to her. "H..H..Hey." She rested her hand on Yomi's shoulder, trying to catch her breath.

"What was that all about?" she inquired, raising a brow.

"Oh..that…Well," she began between gasps for air, "I was just… excited to see you… is all.."

The spectacled one could've swore that her cheeks had taken on a bright cherry color," Oh. I see. You're usually not up so early."

Tomo nodded, "Yeah I know, but… I dunno, I just couldn't wait to see you so I got up and got changed and everything!... It was really weird."

Yomi chuckled_. 'Yep, she's still Tomo…'_

Still lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that in a single instant Tomo looped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her into a kiss. The later girl blushed intensely and pulled her away a second later. "Tomo!" she whispered harshly as she unlocked the girl's hands.

"What… are you doing?"

It was Tom's turn to raise an eyebrow,"Err… what do you think? I was trying to find candy or something? It's just a ki-"

Yomi clamped her hand over the girl's mouth. "Hi Kagura!"

Tomo stopped struggling and looked up to see that the athlete was a few feet away, but soon became annoyed with Yomi's hand over her mouth. Her tongue darted out and started licking it until she pulled away.

"Eww..." she complained, waving her hand in the air. "That's just gross Tomo."

Tomo's eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah well-"

She stopped herself, and instead she glared in Kagura's direction. "Yeah well at least I get better grades than this big-breasted bimbo," she mocked, with one eye open.

Kagura's face became beat-red, "Why you..!"

"Is something wrong?" she asked blankly. Before Kagura could react properly, the wildcat knew better than to stick around for long.

Yomi sighed as she watched the bronzed girl run after her target who was giggling happily until her legs gave out on her. She shook her head in amusement…

x.x.x **In Class**

When class actually began, Yomi couldn't help but feel Tomo's eyes burrowing into the back of her head. Though curious, she didn't want to turn around and find out she was right. Tomo had acted chipper despite almost being clobbered by Kagura, but Yomi could still sense something was up.

The muscles in her body tensed for a moment. _'I wonder… if she's mad that I stopped kissing her?'_ She winced. _'But… it's… just not proper to show affection… like that in public… She's so… rash. What if Kagura had seen us like that?'_

Yomi shook her head, _'I'm still trying to figure… "us" out…'_ She took her pencil and started to tap it lightly on the desk. Not a second later, she could feel something persistently prodding her in the small of her back.

She blushed a little, remembering what had happened just a few days before… _'Tomo's…!'_ The rosy hue reddened.

"I see someone is having naughty thoughts again," she heard someone whisper into her ear. She almost jumped.

"Tomo!" she whispered in shock, trying to keep her voice down. She glanced between Tomo and their instructor. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing," she replied oh-so-happily. "Did you know that you smell like roses…? And sometimes strawberries?" she inquired playfully as she released her grip on the other girl.

Yomi bit her lower lip and blushed, "Ah… not r-really…"

The wildcat giggled, "Just wondering… Um, would it be okay if I could come over after school again today."

Yomi thought about it for a few seconds. "Sure… My mom should be home tonight."

"Right… Your mom…" her voice died in her throat.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, noticing the hint of sadness in the other's voice.

"Hm? No."

"We'll… talk more after school okay? I really need to concentrate…" said Yomi.

"Kay." She rested her head on her arms and looked at the back of Yomi's features she had memorized so long ago.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**To be continued**….

Actually, I only like cliff-hangers if I'm the one who's writing them. teehee I'm really grateful for all of the wonderful reviews that I've received for the last two chapters. I didn't mean for the next chapter to take this long! I just didn't want to rush it… Oh well… I promise to have plenty of funny and serious moments for this couple in future chapters! D Until next time!

x3 Love, Me.

What does this button do+


	4. Kisses and Bloomers

**. Disclaimer .** I do not own Azumanga. I'm just using the characters. (But wouldn't it be fantastically insane if I did, though?) However, this story I've created for them is totally mine. If anyone says otherwise, I shall smite thee!! – Love forever, me.

**Note:** Just a reminder that if you haven't figured it out already, this story features Tomo x Yomi and is currently rated Teen.

**Poke-able**

**Chapter 4**

**Kisses and Bloomers**

_By Sailor Creative  
_

When the school bell rang, all hell broke loose.

"Yadali! Kalableep, blip!"

Not only did Tomo eat her lunch yet again, but the girl was constantly running around her screaming random noises that Tomo and the other numb nuts had been chanting right before school was let out.

"Yakablip! Naakablip! Dalablip! Bleep, BLIP, Yaya-Yaka-"

Yomi's glasses fogged up, her fists were clenched, and a noticeable vein was pulsing on top of her forehead; however, none of these warning signs seemed to make themselves known to the annoying girl.

"Yakadity Yaya-Blip BLEEP, Daladity-"

"Shut Up, you annoying idiot!"

Tomo's eyes widened when she looked at her companion. What surprised her even more ws that her fist was curled up right in front of her face. Her left eye twitched a little, too…

"Um, was it something I did?" said Tomo.

Yomi shrugged and released a heavy sigh from her lungs, "Why do you have to be so…annoying?"

"I didn't call you any names today!" Tomo protested.

Yomi rolled her eyes, fully aware that no matter what she said, Tomo wouldn't see it her way. She sighed. The two girls continued to walk to Yomi's house in this same fashion. As soon as Yomi had taken off her shoes and closed the door behind her, Tomo had already tackled her onto the floor.

"Ow!"

Tomo snuggled up to the other girl underneath her.

"Snuggle time, Snuggle Time!"

She reached up to the back of her head and felt a small bump, "Jeesh, Tomo! Do you even realize what you just did?!"

Tomo blinked as she looked between the floor and the girl she had just jumped.

"You know… I think you're right. This would've been more appropriate on the couch," said Tomo.

"That's not exactly what I meant," Yomi admitted. A small blush crept up on her face.

The wildcat giggled, "I think we should move this conversation to the sofa, then…"

She leaned in, leaving a small kiss on Yomi's cheek. Tomo then reached out her hand to the other girl before leading her into the living room. As soon as the comfy kingdom was in sight, Tomo pushed Yomi onto the seat and climbed over her.

"T-Tomo!" she gasped.

Tomo smiled smugly at the other girl, as if to say _'You thought I was joking?' _

Within moments, the scent of roses and strawberries filled her senses once more as she leaned in, careful to make sure that their noses didn't make direct contact this time. She took a moment took look into Yomi's eyes, which were half-closed and soft. Tomo smiled, softly this time, as she kissed Yomi's yielding lips. When her eyes closed, she felt a raw, kindling fire sparked by the kiss start to blaze inside of her body. Her left hand supported her body as her right hand cradled Yomi's neck as she deepened the kiss.

When they parted, Yomi's eyes fluttered open and her blush burned crimson into her cheeks. A small fire had also started in her chest.

"Tomo…"

Their first kiss was amazing, but this…

"…where, did you learn to kiss like that?"

Tomo smiled, "Well- that is a secret that you will never learn. Hehe…"

"Let me guess, you practiced on your pillow? Your hand?"

Tomo laughed, flinging her head back, "As if!"

"No, I bet you looked something up on the internet!" Yomi declared.

Tomo's face flushed bright red; of course, Yomi couldn't help but burst into a fit of tears and laughter, "You didn't?! Oh you so, did!"

Tomo grabbed Yomi's face and started to stretch it out as far as she could.

"Laugh at me all you want, Yomi baby! But you'll be begging for another one any minute now!"

Yomi raised an eyebrow at this comment, "Is that some kind of challenge?"

"You bet it is, Yomi-Baby!" Tomo shouted. She jumped up from the couch with both hands on her hips, "In fact, I can see it in your face. You need to touch these lips o' mine!"

The spectacled one couldn't help but rub her forehead at this point, remembering why she and Tomo were usually locked up in her room: every other room in the house echoed, and Tomo's shouting was nothing less of a headache-induced afternoon.

"You know, I think this conversation really needs to be moved to my bed room," Yomi said.

"Tsk, tsk. You and those naughty thoughts of yours again. How old are you again, 15 or fifty? 'Cuz the more I'm around you, the more perverted you seem to get," replied Tomo.

"Just come on already!" she shouted, grabbing Tomo's slender wrist.

As soon as they were in the room, Yomi could sense the intense throbbing in the back of her head begin to recede. Just to be safe, she needed to get something to make sure it went away.

"I'm going to get some aspirin, I'll be right back," said Yomi.

Tomo yawned, "Yeah yeah." She waved off the other girl.

As soon as the door had closed, Tomo immediately started to rummage through the desk. Not to say that she hadn't done this sort of thing before. There were a few diet magazines, report cards, and a few pictures. Everything was so neat; Tomo couldn't help but mess things up. It was an amusing game, because every time she did this, the next time she opened the desk droor everything would be back in its proper place.

'_You would think Yomi would learn to just leave things a mess. But no, she insists on keeping everything clean, and in "order",'_ Tomo thought to herself.

Something interesting caught the wildcat's eye.

"A letter?" she whispered to herself. Knowing she only had a few moments before Yomi would re-enter the room, she opened the letter and quickly started to read it. Not to her surprise, it was another letter to the radio talk show host describing her last few diets that had failed yet again. Tomo's expression drooped, and her ears had failed to notice that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Wh-what are you doing! _Give me that_!" she declared.

The letter was promptly ripped from Tomo's hands and was clutched against Yomi's chest.

"Yomi, I think you're beautiful."

Yomi sat on her bed against the wall, still holding the letter.

"Well, I don't think that I do. I love food, but I don't like how I look. Why does everything that tastes good have to be so fattening?"

Yomi looked down at the letter that she had written a few days ago. The shorter girl shifted in her seat at the desk until she could look at the other, a frown still playing on her normally energetic features.

"There's nothing wrong with eating. In fact, millions of people do it every day," she half-joked.

"But not all of them get fat," Yomi replied hotly.

"You're not fat, you're healthy, and… well, I think you have a nice body," Tomo told her. Yomi blushed at her last comment, but continued to stare at the piece of paper.

"I mean, your boobs are a lot bigger than mine, and you have wide hips. I'm as flat as a board and I don't have an hourglass figure at all."

This caused Yomi to blush even more, "Well, sometimes I wish I had smaller boobs. Then maybe that creepy teacher wouldn't stare at me so much."

"What was his name? Kimura-sensei? Yeah, I definitely get a creepy vibe from that guy, but I wouldn't trade in my boobs just to put up with him. I mean, he said he was even interested in _Chiyo-chan_! She hasn't even hit puberty yet, as far as we know!"

"I don't really think we should talk about Chiyo-chan like this, and you're probably right. But… still… I'm tired of feeling, _so_…"

"Beautiful? Charming? Intelligent? Kind?"

"Damnit, Tomo, let me finish a sentence-"

"Tall? Gorgeous? I could go on all day…"

"I'm tired of feeling hungry, and at the same time embarrassed. I see all the other girls at P.E. in their bloomers, and they're so sleek and thin… like you. And no matter how much I loose, I'm always afraid that I'll over-eat one day and gain all of it back…"

A few tears started to form in the corners of Yomi's eyes until the world became a blurry mess. Tomo almost immediately climbed onto the bed and started to wipe away the clear droplets.

"Yomi, even if you weighed a million, trillion pounds, I'm still going to think you're beautiful. But you don't, you're a nice-looking girl."

Tomo pulled back a few strands of Yomi's long, soft hair that had fallen out of place. Yomi sniffled and looked at Tomo for the first time, still in disbelief.

"I may call you thunder-thighs, but it's only because I'm jealous of your hips. I annoy you on purpose. I'm a jerk, and I know this. But how else am I suppose to keep people away from the person I like? You're very attractive."

The smaller brunette kissed Yomi's left cheek and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Somewhere deep inside, she knew their chat wouldn't completely clear Yomi's doubts and the girl's negative image of herself.

'_Maybe I should do something… drastic?'_ Tomo thought to herself.

"Maybe you should try getting naked?" asked Tomo.

Yomi nearly jumped out of her skin.

"And you call ME perverted?!" she demanded.

"Well, maybe not naked, but at least down to your underwear. I mean, we've seen each other change in the locker rooms before. We're both girls, and besides… "

She gave Yomi another reassuring kiss on the cheek, "I'm your girlfriend. You're just going to have to get used to this kind of thing."

Tomo winked, drawing on her more cattish, smug features once more.

"N-n-no way! H-hold on a minute Tomo!" Yomi protested, "I… I'm not even sure if… aren't you going a bit fast on that anyways? We haven't even gone on a date yet, let alone do this sort of thing. And my mother could be home any minute now!"

'_In conclusion, you're saying that you could be up to this sort of thing…'_ the wildcat thought to herself.

Tomo rested her head on a single finger, pondering her options.

"Well when she comes in, you should just tell her that it's a new fad."

"You know my mother! That would never work. And the answer is still, no!"

Tomo laid down on the bed, resting her head on Yomi's lap. "I'm just trying to help you realize how beautiful you are. We've had P.E. with each other ever since I can remember…"

Tomo blushed, remembering all the glances she had stolen over the years. By now, she had pretty much memorized Yomi's outline and knew what kind of brand of panties and bras Yomi liked to wear. She could even guess what sizes they were.

'_I am a perverted person,'_ Tomo realized, continuing her thought processes in another direction.

"I can remember how nice you always looked in those dumb bloomers. Besides, those things are designed to make everyone's legs look fat except for maybe Osaka and Chiyo-chan."

Yomi nodded in compliance, finally giving in to Tomo's argument.

"As for our other predicament…" Tomo started.

"Koyomi, I'm home!"

Yomi immediately sat up, leaving Tomo's head to drop onto the mattress as the door opened. In the doorway was an older, more mature version of Yomi, otherwise known as Yomi's mother, Ko. The only difference between the two was that Yomi's mother was dressed in a white coat and had her hair cut just above her shoulder-blades. She also didn't wear any glasses, which made the dark rings under the woman's eyes visible. The only other aspect that ever struck Tomo was the stern look that Yomi's mother had permanently etched into her tired face.

"Oh! Hello Miss Tomo. I am surprised to see that you left your shoes by the front door, today."

Tomo gave the woman a small, sheepish smile. Under normal circumstances, the wildcat might have shouted something like "Well gee, isn't this a Christmas miracle?" in her favorite sarcastic ringtone.

"Not to be rude, but since it is a rare occasion that I'm home, I'd like to spend the rest of the evening with Koyomi. Is that alright with you, Miss Tomo? I'm terribly sorry if I interrupted your studying…" the woman stated.

'_Meaning, you are annoying to me Tomo, so please leave my house!_' the wildcat thought to herself. Tomo would have given anything at that moment to say what she really wanted to say, but knew better. She learned from her past when she first started coming over in middle school. Yomi's mother wasn't a woman you wanted to mess with.

"No problem at all. In fact, I was just about to leave," said Tomo. She waved goodbye to Yomi and started to head towards the door. Yomi followed behind to at least see her off.

'Sorry about that,' she mouthed to Tomo.

Tomo playfully shrugged it off and winked at her.

'I wish I could kiss you goodbye,' she mouthed back.

Before Tomo could even bend down to retrieve her other shoe, Yomi placed a warm, quick kiss on Tomo's lips. This made the shorter girl smile for more reasons than one.

"I told you that you'd want another one," she teased before slipping out of the door.

Yomi pouted, but she couldn't help but smile if even for a moment. Even though her newly found girlfriend had been rushed out of the house, at least she could spend some time with her mother for once, and it would be a quiet evening…

But what was it that Tomo was trying to tell her before? Yomi knew that it wouldn't be long before she'd find out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**To be continued**…

There really isn't an excuse for such a huge gap between chapters, but I thank everyone with utmost humility. To spare you a long story, just know that I should finish this story before August as an apology, and there are still many more chapters to be read in the future. For those of you who are still reading and even those who have read in the past, thanks again!!

As always, I am open to your comments and constructive criticism!

x3 Love Forever, Sailor Creative

x.x.x.x.x.x

The drought passed, and there were reviews again…+


	5. English, Trees and Interrogations

**. Disclaimer .** I do not own Azumanga. I'm just using the characters. (But wouldn't it be fantastically insane if I did, though?) However, this story I've created for them is totally mine. If anyone says otherwise, I shall smite thee!! – Love forever, me.

Note: Just a reminder that if you haven't figured it out already, this story features Tomo x Yomi and is currently rated Teen.

**Poke-able**

**Chapter 5**

**English, Trees and Interrogations**

_By Sailor Creative  
_

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Her eyes averted back and forth between the clock and the paper. How long was this going to take? She drummed her pencil against the table.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The girl scratched her head nervously, staring at the paper and then back at the clock, which was still trying to drive her insane with its constant ticking. A small droplet of sweat gathered at her forehead and fell off her face and onto the ashen document of evil. Yes, it was pure evil.

"Will you stop tapping your pencil, Tomo!" Yomi shouted.

Tomo looked up at her girlfriend who was sitting on her left. Flames started to seethe through her glasses.

"Well it's not my fault that Yukari's blind date never showed up!" Tomo insisted.

"True. We weren't supposed to have our English test until next week," sighed Yomi. Of course, Yomi had studied ahead of time, but she was still wasn't as prepared as she would like to be.

"It'll be okay, Miss Tomo!" cheered Chiyo-Chan. She pumped her adolescent fists into the air. "You're going to pass! I know it!"

Tomo looked at Sakaki, who nodded supportively, and then looked at Osaka who was staring into the 5th dimension.

"Coconut hurricanes…" Osaka muttered. Her expression was peaceful, yet demented. Sakaki scooted further away from the girl with a hint of fear of her face.

"What are you thinking?" Sakaki asked quietly.

"It'll take a lot to study that much in two days," said Yomi.

Tomo gritted her teeth. What else could she do?

'_I only copied Yomi's and Chiyo-chan's homework… I don't understand this crap! What would I need English for anyways?!'_ the wildcat thought to herself. She tried to stare at the English work she was trying to complete on her own for once, but she couldn't concentrate. It wasn't her fault, anyways.

'_Stupid Yukari. Stupid Yukari!'_

"Let's keep studying everyone! We have to work hard!" said Chiyo-chan.

Once again, the group had become lost in concentration and silence. Still unable to concentrate, Tomo tried to look at Yomi's notes, but she kept covering them up with her hand, and Chiyo-Chan was at the other end of the table. She seriously doubted that Sakaki would let her take a look.

But instead of dwelling on her eminent doom, her left hand slipped underneath the table towards Yomi's direction. She was hesitant at first, knowing that the others might think something was going on; however, for some reason she wasn't even thinking about it as the tips of her fingers brushed against Yomi's skirt.

"Oh no!"

Her hand retracted and a small blush exploded on her face.

"What's wrong, Miss Osaka?!" Chiyo-chan asked.

Osaka stared at the paper with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I had just thought of the answer, but then there was another coconut hurricane… I have to try harder next time," said Osaka, who continued to stare at her paper.

"Miss Osaka, do you need me to help you some more with your homework?" said Chiyo-chan.

"Oh Chiyo-chan, if only I had your pig-tails! Then I could use your super powers to pass the English test," said Osaka.

"Um… My… pigtails?" asked the orange-haired girl.

"Then I could fly away before the coconut hurricane came!" the other girl insisted, flapping her arms.

"If… you say so, Miss Osaka," replied Chiyo-chan, still worried.

After the outburst, Chiyo-Chan had moved so she could sit next to Osaka, and they returned to their silence. This new seating arrangement allowed Tomo to take a peak…

But before that, her left hand had left the table, and started to reach for the other girl once more. Although her eyes were looking at the paper, her mind was elsewhere. And she figured everyone else would be concentrating on it, or in Osaka's case, the coconut hurricanes.

Her heart started to bounce against her rib cage.

Inch by inch.

She slowly let her hand drift against the floor. In truth, the only thing between her friends knowing what she was doing was the wooden surface above and the papers that were on top of it. Anymore, it seemed like Tomo would take any opportunity to be closer to Yomi than what she was normally allowed. But they were sitting so close, and no one would notice if she had her hand down like it was. It certainly didn't feel unnatural to have it that way, either.

She was so close, and now her fingers could feel the fabric of the other girl's skirt.

A little further.

She felt the edge of the skirt, and the softness of Yomi's skin began. As soon as she had put pressure where she was touching, Yomi had jerked a little and looked at Tomo at the corner of her eye. Tomo only glanced when she saw the movement, but replaced her sight solely on the paper, hoping that Yomi would do the same. She let her fingers slow against Yomi's knee, sending small prickly impressions on the tip of her finger. Soon enough, her playfulness got the better of her, and she started to tickle Yomi.

Yomi started to shudder, trying to suppress the tickling. In spite of the innocent tickling, Tomo's hand had wandered underneath Yomi's skirt.

"What are you doing?"

The two girls became statues and Tomo immediately pulled her hand away.

'What has gotten into me?! What are they going to think?'

"I was just trying to see how they worked."

Chiyo-chan frowned.

"If you keep pulling on her hair, her father will become angry."

Tomo looked up, realizing that Chiyo-chan had been talking to Osaka, who was still holding onto her hair. Sakaki looked very serious and Chiyo-chan seemed quite confused.

"Well, I guess she wouldn't be Chiyo-chan without them," noted Osaka.

They started breathing again.

"Hey, y'know what the problem is? I think that we've been studying for too long. We need a break!" said Tomo, throwing her arms behind her head.

"Do you really think so?" asked Chiyo-chan.

"Haven't you been-taking a break this whole time?" asked Yomi.

"I think we should go to the park. We've been cooped up in here for 4 hours now!" she insisted. The other girls acknowledged this fact.

"I'll get us some snacks!" said Chiyo-chan.

The girls rose from the seats and packed up their things for the day. As soon as they were outside and the snacks were ready, the five girls made their way to Aikono Park.

"It's a really nice day out," commented Chiyo-chan, who was petting Mr. Tadakichi.

"Yes, it is," said Sakaki.

"Is that who I think it is?" said Yomi.

"Is it the squids from Jupiter?! Nooo!"

"Hey guys!"

The girl ran over to them, smiling.

"Hey, Sakaki!"

"Hello."

"What are you doing here, Miss Kagura?"

"I was jogging. It's part of my training for the swim team," replied Kagura. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're going to the park! Do you want to come with us?" Chiyo-chan asked cheerfully.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Kagura.

"Maybe you should go shower first," said Tomo, holding her nose.

"W-wha-Why would you say something like that!" replied Kagura, angrily.

"Nothing, small-brains. If you have to ask, you'll never know," she chirped.

"C'mere, you little…!"

The athlete started to chase Tomo, but it was only a matter of time before her endurance ran out. When the rest of the group had caught up, Tomo was pouting, holding her arm.

"That's what I get for being honest?"

"You bring it on yourself, Tomo."

"I thought that you'd at least sympathize with me. But no. Our years of friendship amounts to nothing…" replied the wildcat, crying false tears.

"Y-you just want to copy by homework again," Yomi told her.

When the group got to the park, Chiyo-chan immediately ran over to the swings. The skies were singing songs of sweet blue without a cloud in sight. And the grass was green, and springy and danced against the sky in its song. Everything else seemed to melt away into this paradise found anew. Even though it was such a beautiful day, there weren't a lot of people at the park.

"Come swing with me, Miss Osaka!" the young girl insisted.

As everyone settled into their new surroundings, everyone forgot about homework, school and Miss Yukari's sudden English test that had been unleashed on them. It was so peaceful. And she was still so close.

"Psst, Yomi!"

The spectacled one glanced at the wild-cat, who had one hand covering her mouth as she whispered to her.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Come with me. I want to show you something."

Yomi thought for a moment. At the moment, Chiyo-chan and Osaka were still on the swing-set, and Sakaki was with Mr. Tadakichi. Kagura was also trying to get Sakaki to race with her.

"Hurry, before they notice!" ushered Tomo. The two girls got up from the teeter-totter and quietly disappeared into the bushes with little rustling. As soon as they had passed a large group of bushes, they were swimming through more greenery and trees towering above them. As they walked through the deserted path, their feet crunched noisily against the dead leaves and twigs.

"Where are we going?" asked Yomi.

"I wanted to show you. Not tell you," replied Tomo.

"Why are we still whispering?"

"I have no idea."

Tomo finally started to slow down, and reached for Yomi's hand.

"We're almost there," she told her.

When they had reached the clearing they stopped. There were a few more trees out in the open, most covered in moss and age. There were fallen leaves covering the entire area, and the only sound they could hear was their own breathing. But the atmosphere didn't feel forbidden or haunting. It was still peaceful. Inside the trees they could see wisps of flowers that had once bloomed, and those that had not. The delicate blossoms had also fallen and decorated the ground with their soft kisses. In the middle of it all was a grand tree, full of this soft, pink budding flowers which seemed to stand against the sky and maybe even time itself. Most of the flowers had not yet blossomed into their true form.

"What is this place?" asked Yomi.

Her words hung against the air, full of her astonishment; it seemed like they were in another world.

Tomo smiled, pulling her love behind her towards the mystic tree.

"The park is called Aikono Park, named after the Aikono tree," replied Tomo.

"You can remember that, but not anything else?" Yomi half-joked.

Tomo smiled softly.

"Yomes…"

The two girls stood underneath the large tree with their eyes fixed upon each other. Her eyes, her skin, and her voice… They were so soft. Softer.

Everything seemed so much softer underneath the Aikono Tree.

Her hand, her beautiful, soft hand. If only she could hold it forever, trace every single line; her imperfections, her delicate features, the wrinkles, the scars, and the softness of it all. She wanted to learn it all. She was so close, and she wanted to be so much closer. A small ache started to protrude her thoughts.

"Yes, Tomo?" Yomi said finally.

Tomo swallowed the lump her throat. She didn't have any more words to say. The brunette inhaled a deep breath as she gazed upon the source of her affection. One hand reached up and rested on her face while the other pulled Yomi closer to her. She had to be closer. So much closer, or the pain would run away with her heart.

Still gazing, their eyes formed into mere slits, and then became completely closed. They leaned in, softly, becoming closer and their heads titled at an angle. When their lips finally touched, barely, and then fully onto each other, the pain ceased. There was nothing else but the other girl. There wasn't a universe, or pain, or suffering. The glorious feeling in her chest started to fly and reached her lips. The kiss was soft, and sensible, but there were never enough words to describe it.

It wasn't quite like all of their other kisses. Her heart was still beating rapidly against her chest, creating its own rhythm. If the song was to stop, surely her heart would stop too. If she could chose to only remember one moment of her life, it would be that kiss underneath the Aikono Tree. Their hearts seemed so close, then.

Tomo hugged Yomi, burying her face into Yomi's shoulder. Yomi too, felt the same emotions that Tomo experienced. She held her close and leaned into her body, bathed in her warmth.

But then it happened. The music their hearts had been sharing was gutted out and skewered across the jagged, gnashing teeth of a terrible monster.

The bushes rustled, and the girls instinctively broke apart.

"Who's there?!" Tomo called out.

They heard the crunching of leaves become distant as the bushes and trees started to shake against each other.

"Tomo."

She looked back at Yomi, who was covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in dread.

"I'm gonna go see who that was!" Tomo told her. She tried to mask her own alarm.

"Wait! Tomo…!"

Tomo started into a run, knowing that she wasn't going to get far.

'_Damn! If it was Kagura or Sakaki, they'll definitely out-run me… and…' _

Before she knew it, she was already out of breath and Yomi had caught up with her.

"Tomo, I told you to wait," said Yomi.

Almost dizzy, Tomo leaned against her girlfriend as she caught her breath.

"Tomo… maybe… what we're doing is…"

"No, don't… say… anything…"

The pain that once seemed to be gone started to crawl back into her chest.

"I… just… I want… to know…who it was… That's all."

After her lungs received the air they needed, the two girls walked out of the trees and the bushes, away from their hidden world. When they came out, it seemed like they weren't even gone for a second. It was strange, and quite eerie.

"One of these guys…"

"Tomo, don't worry about it. I mean… Even if one of them did know… I don't think our friends would do something like that."

"Well, it's still my business to know."

"Hey guys, come eat your snacks!"

The voice of the adorable Chiyo-chan broke their conversation, and Yomi was glad for it. Things were getting as awkward as it was.

"Where were you guys?" Chiyo-chan asked.

Yomi stopped chewing the bite of her sandwich and Tomo nearly choked on juice.

"Are you okay, Miss Tomo?"

"Kef Keh! Yeah… well we were just talking, is all."

The inquirer blinked innocently at them. "Oh, okay."

x.x.x.x.x.x

One by one, she tracked them down wearing her trusty sleuthing cape and cap, complete with swooshing noises, of course. When the time presented itself, she corned each one, boggling them with mind-numbing, tingly questions of resolute supreme awesomeness!

Well, that's how Tomo thought of it. She got up extra early, when almost no one would be in the classroom.

"Where were you on the night of the 13th?" she asked, pointing her most pointy finger at the suspect.

"Um… in this month or the last month?"

"_I'll _be the one asking the questions!"

"Oh, okay," replied Chiyo-chan, somewhat confused.

"Now it is my turn to ask… where were _you_, at the park?"

"We walked over there, and we played on the swing-sets. And then we played on the jungle gym, the slide, and then the swings again… and then we had snacks, and then we played hop-scotch!"

Chiyo-chan smiled.

"You think you're so smart because you can remember everything, don't you? Well when you get old, you won't be able to remember your own _name_!"

Her face paled.

"I… I _won't_…?" tears started to crystallize in the corner of Chiyo-chan's eyes.

"Nah, just kidding," said Tomo bluntly.

Her next target had gone asked to go to the bathroom. And immediately after, she claimed that she had to go to. After Yukari granted her permission, she dashed out of the class-room and followed the suspect all the way to the bathroom.

"Um… why are you following me?"

"_I'll_ be the one asking the questions!"

Sakaki stared blankly at the wildcat.

"Where were you yesterday at the park?" She pointed her finger once more, but it didn't seem to intimidate the much taller girl.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom now."

"Wait! Just, answer the question!"

"…I was with Mr. Tadakichi. And Kagura was there. That's all."

She released her suspect, but she suspected Kagura most of all. After school was over, she traced down Kagura until she found her in the changing room.

"What do you think you're doing, small boobs?" asked the athlete. She was already in her swimsuit.

Tomo dismissed the slight.

"Where were you?" she pressed.

"When?" asked Kagura.

"Yesterday. At Aikono Park."

"Umm… jogging?"

"After that.."

"With you guys?"

"_After _that part…"

_'This is getting annoying…'_ Tomo thought to herself.

"I was with Sakaki," said Kagura.

"And?"

"That's… it… What's with the interrogation?" Kagura closed her locker.

"I'm practicing for Interpol, of course. Not that _you_ could understand with that _small brain_ of yours!"

Before Kagura could retaliate, she heard the coach's whistle that signaled the start of practice.

"Hmph."

Kagura left, but she still wasn't any closer to figuring out who saw them. It had to be someone, and the only person left was Osaka.

"Of course!"

'_Where is she…?_' she thought to herself.

When Tomo had walked outside of the school, she saw Osaka not too far off talking with Chiyo-chan. Or, she thought she was. When she got closer she saw that Osaka really wasn't talking to anybody. Not that it wasn't normal for that girl.

"Hey, Osaka!" she called out.

The girl looked when her name was called, but still didn't speak.

"Hey Osaka, where we you yesterday at the park?"

"Oh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, hi Tomo. Wha'cha up to?"

"I need to know something. Where were you yesterday at the park?"

Osaka's face suddenly becomes solemn; a look unfitting the characteristic Osaka she knew.

"So I wasn't just imagining it…"

Horror struck her nerves.

'_It was Osaka!'_ she gulped.

"Err… imagined… what?" she asked nervously.

"It kinda makes sense know, sense you were acting strange and all," she continued.

"I knew it would happen eventually."

'_Osaka… knew? The hell?!' _

"F-for how long?" asked Tomo.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. I mean, I went to go look for you. It took me a while though… I just kept walking… and then… I heard shouting…"

Tomo stared at her, trying to make sense of her words.

"But I knew it. I knew… that it wasn't just me."

'_This isn't happening! This is crazy! This is… Osaka for crying out loud!'_

"Oh Tomo, I knew the squids of Jupiter were after ya! I thought they had used their coconut cyclone on you. I wanted to help, but I just ran! If I had Chiyo-chan's super powers… I woulda stayed I guess…"

"You numb-nut! You gave me a heart-attack!"

'_That was a close call though… I don't think she saw anything…'_

"So you didn't see anything?"

"Nuh-uh. It was sure scary though. Are you okay though? I mean… did they get ya?"

"No,_ of course not._ I'm Tomo, after all!" she smiled smugly.

'_Of course she didn't know…' _

"Well, good luck on the English test tomorrow, Tomo. I'm goin' home."

'_Oh man, I'm so screwed…'_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**To be continued**…

I listened to "The Fray" when I wrote most of this chapter… And… that's about it. Haha. I hope you enjoyed this installment!!

As always, I am open to your comments and constructive criticism!

x3 Love Forever, Sailor Creative

x.x.x.x.x.x

And God saw that this was good…. +


End file.
